Honestly
by BeyondLawlietL
Summary: Songfic! America and England have a small fight, where they end up competing against each other for nothing. Based on the song "Honestly" by Hot Chelle Rae. USUK, obviously. There's only 1 swear word, and it's the opposite of Heaven, so I think you guys can manage and I don't have to change to T.


Hey guys~! This is a one-shot I couldn't get out of my head, and so this happened. It made me laugh so much thinking about it!

The pairing is USUK, of course (because what else do you guys think I'll write? For every story I have, USUK is generally in them!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or "Honestly" by Hot Chelle Rae

* * *

"Iggy, why are my clothes out on the street?" America asked, staring out the window of their small house they sometimes shared when they were in Europe.

"Hmm? Oh, I think that was the doing of the fairies," England answered, too busy sipping tea to notice or care.

America's eye twitched. How would England's imaginary friends be able to pick up his things and throw it out? Heck, they apparently even keyed his car yesterday! "Honestly, Artie, I think you've lost your mind."

England spit out the tea that was currently attempting to go down his throat, angry. Why would he say this? His magical friends were certainly real! "America! How many times-"

"Dude, I don't even wanna fight right now. This just creates drama and then we start crying and it all ends up with se-"

"Don't mention that!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Why don't you just get the hell out, then?" England yelled, pointing at the door in his rage.

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine, I won't miss you!"

"I won't miss you either!" America yelled behind him as the door slammed. He stomped over to his car, got in, and started pulling out of the driveway when he realized he had no idea where the heck he was going. He pulled out his phone, and started texting every country he possibly had in his phone. When satisfied that he was now officially busy, he drove to everyone's favorite bar.

When he reached the parking lot, he was finally aware of a sharp pain in his heart. "Maybe I should go apologize…" he whispered to himself.

England stared blankly at the television screen in front of him, barely aware of a dull commercial about eye drops. He sighed and slipped down into the chair he was in, wondering what to do. 'Maybe I should go find him…' he wondered. England shrugged to his own question, and then went to go find the sake America probably hid from him.

After 10 minutes of searching, the Brit glared at an empty bottle that his former lover had put on the shelf. He had found it, of course, but America had been so idiotic that he had put an empty bottle in the hiding place.

"I guess I'm going to go drinking," the English country mused, and went to go grab his car keys.

A few minutes later, England had made his way to the favorite bar of most of the countries. The parking lot was extremely full, so it took a while to find a parking space.

When he did eventually find a parking space, he eagerly went in through the door to find his now least favorite country sitting at a stool. Next to Japan. Who was blushing furiously? They just broke up at less than 24 hours ago! What a nerve!

The forces of nature then decided to make America look over at England. America gave a little smirk, and then looked at the Asian nation before him. He grabbed Japans chin and forced it up to his mouth, making them connect in a kiss. Japan seemed shocked for a few seconds before kissing back shyly.

England could feel his ears burning with anger. His former lover was not only kissing someone else and it was turning into a make out, but he was just staring at him, as if trying to see what his reaction would be. Arthur flashed him the bird. "Two could play at this game," he growled under his breath as he walked over to the Frog and his stupid friends.

"Onhonhon~ Hello, Angeleterre; what are you doing here this fine evening?~" France asked with a seductive wink.

The Brit didn't care at this moment, but crashed his lips to the Frogs in seconds. For some reason, the frog pulled away.

"I don't think you're drunk…" he mused, then saw Alfred staring intently at them, in mid make-out with Japan. He did his creepy laugh and looked back at England. "You don't need to use me to make Amerique jealous, no," Francis said and then whispered something into his ear, earning a smirk.

England went over to the small karaoke corner the bar had, and slowly started to set it up, picking the perfect song and mentally smirking.

The music started, and England sang, making sure America would be able to hear him.

"_Ima go 'cause I got no  
Problem with saying goodbye  
Is it wrong that I'm gonna be  
Having the time of my life?  
'Cause deep down I know  
I should cry I should scream  
And get down on my knees  
I should say that I need you here  
But I'm gonna party tonight  
'Cause honestly I just don't care  
Honestly I just don't care!_"_  
_

America could feel his own ears burning as he heard England sing. He broke the kiss with Japan, leaving the Asian nation confused and probably hurt, but he didn't care. America made his way up the stage and right next to England, and grabbed a microphone.

"_Don't roll up when they're playing my song  
Don't act right when you know you're dead wrong  
You're out of line, out of line, good night!"_

England glared at America before replying in song,

"_Well I'm undercover, you can drop that bomb  
It's a little too late cause I'm already gone  
I'm already gone!"_

"_Honestly you did it to yourself  
so don't blame me!"_

Meanwhile while the sing fight was going on, England felt the twinge of love he always felt for the younger country be pricked. America was feeling the same thing for the older country, but neither of them wanted to admit it.

"_Ima go 'cause I got no_-, " England started.

_"Problem with saying goodbye!"_ America finished. _"Is it wrong that I'm gonna be-"_

_"Having the time of my life! 'Cause deep down I know-"_

_"I should cry I should scream,"_the North American nation said with a smile to the European.

_"And get down on my knees,"_England replied, getting on his knees and grabbing Americas shirt in pleading.

_"I should say that I need you here!"_America sang, meaning every word and earning a light blush from his partner.

_"But I'm gonna party tonight!"_Arthur got off his knees.

_"'Cause honestly I just don't care!"_

_"Honestly I just don't care!"_

_"'Cause honestly I just don't care!"_Alfred looked down at Arthur in a seductive way.

_"Honestly I just don't care!"_ England finished, and pulled the taller into his lips, connecting them in a kiss.

* * *

How'd you like it? I know it's not very proffessional, and kinda rushed, but I would enjoy some reviews to see how I can approve! Thanks guys!

Read and Review~


End file.
